Boldly Go, Issue 4
: Boldly Go | number = 4 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | published = | pages = 32 }} Boldly Go, Issue 4 is the 4th issue of IDW Publishing's second series of the ongoing Star Trek comics set in the Kelvin timeline. Description :Spock is gone, taken by an enemy unlike any Captain Kirk and his crew have faced before. War with the Romulan Empire is imminent. In the face of the ultimate no-win scenario, will the Federation survive? Don’t miss the all-new ongoing series set after the events of STAR TREK BEYOND! Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek: Boldly Go...'' : Spock is a prisoner of the Borg. Captain Kirk and the crew of the ''Endeavour are in pursuit, following the Borg Sphere across the Neutral Zone and into Romulan territory. As the Borg approach Romulus in search of the destroyed ship Narada, the Romulans suspect that the Borg are part of a Federation plot to destroy their Empire...'' Within the Borg sphere, the Borg review 's memories as they attempt to assimilate him. Owing to his mixed heritage however, the assimilation fails. Concurrently, the sphere arrives at Romulus. Thirteen light years away, the is intercepted by the but the aid the Federation ship provided to the Romulan outpost affords the crew a chance to make their case. explains his plan to stop the Borg and does the only thing he can to fully convince the Romulans to aid him: Surrender the Endeavour and her crew to the Romulan Star Empire. The Borg continue to review Spock's memories who taunts the Borg with the fact that despite succeeding in assimilated both Humans and Vulcans, they have failed to assimilate him. Escorted by the Haakona, the Endeavour drops out of warp above Romulus where the Borg sphere is doing battle with the Romulan fleet. Though the Borg have managed to destroy nearly all the attacking ships, their shields have been weakened by the continuous assault allowing Ellix to break through the distortion with ready to beam them aboard. Continuing to review Spock's memories, the Borg reveal they assimilated the lost Vulcan ship but Spock concludes that his mixed neural pathways are too much of an obstacle for the Borg. Reliving the moment his died, the emotional stimuli allows Spock to break free of the assimilation process just as Ellix locks onto the Concord crew. At Kirk's order, the Romulan fleet breaks off. For in the place of the Federation prisoners, the Endeavour left her compliment of photon torpedos, destroying the sphere. In the Romulan Senate, the Endeavour ''is allowed to go free thanks to the testimony of Commander and the Romulans they previously recused...but at the cost that they must leave Commander Valas behind. Though Kirk protests, Valas is prepared to sacrifice her freedom for the ship's safety and leaves peacefully with the Romulan guards. In his ready room, Kirk mourns leaving Valas behind before Spock and arrive. Though Spock is recovering, his experiences within the Borg hive mind has convinced him that the Borg will return. Despite the grim news, Kirk feels the day has given hope to the prospect that the Federation and the Romulans may someday work together and perhaps even the Klingons. For the galaxy will need to be united, should the Borg ever return... Log entries *;Captain's log, supplemental.'' : I failed. Leaving even one member of my crew behind is unacceptable. The Romulans couldn't resist claiming some small victory against the Federation... Even after we helped them save their planet. References Characters : • • Ellix • Groffus • • • • • • • • Valas Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Romulus Races and cultures :Borg • Human • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Romulan Senate • • • Other references :Borg Incursion of 2263 • photon torpedo Appendices Images Tallus (ar).jpg|Commander IRW Haakona.jpg| The Borg Sphere above Romulus - Star Trek - Boldly Go 004.jpg|The Borg Sphere above Romulus The Endeavour and the Romulans vs the Borg - Star Trek - Boldly Go 004.jpg|The Endeavour and the Romulans vs the Borg Spock escapes assimilitation - Star Trek - Boldly Go 004.jpg|Spock escapes assimilation The Endeavour leaving Romulus minus one crew member - Star Trek - Boldly Go 004.jpg|The Endeavour leaving Romulus minus one crew member. Cover Gallery ST_Boldly_Go_4.jpg|Regular Cover by George Caltsoudas ST Boldly Go sub 4.jpg|Subscription Cover by Tony Shasteen ST Boldly Go 4 RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A ST Boldly Go 4 RI B.jpg|Retailer Retailer Incentive Cover B Art by Marc Lanning, Colors by Mark Roberts. Connections (2nd series (IDW)) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 3 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 5 }} External link * category:tOS comics